heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
For the Man Who Has Everything
Art by Dave Gibbons. |publisher = DC Comics |startmo = |startyr = 1985 |endmo = 1 |endyr = |genre = |titles = Superman Annual #11 |notable = y |main_char_team = Superman, Mongul, Wonder Woman, Batman, Robin, Jor-El |writers = Alan Moore |artists = Dave Gibbons |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = Dave Gibbons |editors = Julius Schwartz |colorists = Tom Ziuko |TPB = DC Universe: The Stories of Alan Moore |ISBN = 1-4012-0927-0 |cat = Superman |sortkey = For the Man Who Has Everything |single = y }} "For the Man Who Has Everything" is a comic book story by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons, first published in Superman Annual #11 (1985) and later adapted into a ''Justice League Unlimited'' episode in 2004. It aired on Cartoon Network on August 7, 2004. Background and context Between 1980 and 1984, Alan Moore became a recurring presence in comic books published in England. Both the British division of Marvel Comics, as Fleetway (responsible for magazine 2000 AD), and Quality Communications (responsible for the magazine Warrior) hired Moore to write for them. On more than one occasion, this would be on comics with artist Dave Gibbons, and the two enjoyed working together. Gibbons's talent caught the attention of DC Comics in 1982. That year, Len Wein hired him to design the magazine Green Lantern Corps. The following year was Moore's turn to be hired by Wein, who was seeking a writer for Swamp Thing, which had seen low sales. Alan Moore reinvented the character and introduced new themes, dealing with social and environmental issues. Moore took over the series in 1984 and his scripts soon attracted the attention of audiences and critics. Both before and while working on Swamp Thing, Moore submitted numerous proposals to the publisher, seeking to work with characters like Martian Manhunter and the Challengers of the Unknown, but all ended up being rejected because DC had already developed projects with other writers for the characters with which he intended to work. When the editor Dick Giordano finally approved the project that would become Watchmen, Moore and Gibbons began working on planning the stories. Shortly after, the editor Julius Schwartz asked Gibbons if he could draw a Superman story. Gibbons said he was available. When Schwartz told Gibbons he could also choose who wrote the story, he immediately requested Moore. "For the Man Who Has Everything" began to take shape. Plot Batman, Robin and Wonder Woman visit the Fortress of Solitude with gifts on Superman's birthday, only to find him in a vegetative state, a large alien plant stuck to his chest, its tendrils wrapped around his body. As they analyze the situation, the alien Mongul steps into the scene, revealing the name of the plant (the "Black Mercy") and how it has put Superman into a coma, feeding him an extremely realistic and plausible dream based on his "heart's desire". As he explains, Mongul touches the Mercy while wearing a pair of protective, oversized gauntlets. Interspersed with the scenes in the Fortress are pages of Superman's dream of living a normal life on his long-destroyed home planet of Krypton, happily married with two children. While Wonder Woman battles Mongul, whose power and strength exceed hers, Batman and Robin try to free Superman. Meantime, Superman's fantasy takes a dark turn. His father Jor-El's prediction of Krypton's doom was unfulfilled in the fantasy, leading to Jor-El being discredited and embittered. Superman's mother Lara has died from the "Eating Sickness," which has further isolated Jor-El from his son and the rest of his family. Even the death of his brother Zor-El has not reconciled him to his sister-in-law Alura and niece Kara Zor-El. The Kryptonian society within the dream is undergoing polarization and political upheaval. Jor-El has become chairman of an extremist reactionary movement called the "Sword of Rao" which calls for a return to Krypton's "noble and unspoiled" past. The Phantom Zone, Krypton's other-dimensional prison system, has become a major point of contention in this dreamworld. As it was developed by Jor-El, the House of El is unpopular with the public, who see the Zone as cruel and unusual punishment. Kara Zor-El is brutally assaulted by anti-Zone protesters, who use the criminal Jax-Ur (sentenced to an eternity in the Zone) as a martyr and symbol. Superman gradually begins to wake up from the increasingly disturbing dream, with it finally dissolving with a scene of his "son", Van-El, slipping away from him as they visit the Kandor crater. In the conscious world, Batman has resorted to trying to pry the Mercy off Superman's chest. Without protective clothing, the plant immediately attacks him, submerging Batman into his own "heart's desire" dream, in which the murder of his parents is narrowly prevented by Thomas Wayne disarming Joe Chill. Superman awakens, infuriated by the Mercy's attack and the loss of the fantasy (as Mongul later describes, "escaping it must have been like tearing off your own arm"). He savagely attacks Mongul, who was about to kill the defeated Wonder Woman. The two adversaries battle across the Fortress, causing massive damage to it. Robin, anxiously seeking a solution, puts on Mongul's discarded gauntlets and pries the Mercy off Batman. Thinking quickly, he stuffs the Mercy into one of the gauntlets, allowing him to safely carry it to the battle. Superman, on the verge of delivering a crushing blow to Mongul, becomes distracted by the sight of the statues of his parents, allowing Mongul to deliver a stunning counterattack. Mongul is on the verge of delivering a lethal blow to Superman when Robin drops the Mercy on him. Mongul is instantly seized by the plant and submerged into his own deepest fantasy, in which he swats the Mercy aside, kills Robin, then Superman, then goes on to conquer Earth and the universe. In the aftermath, Batman and Wonder Woman's wounds have been bandaged up; Batman idly explains how his fantasy had included him marrying Kathy Kane and having a teenage daughter, while Wonder Woman confesses envy that she could not find out what her heart's desire was. After revealing plans to imprison Mongul by dumping him in a Black hole on the other side of the galaxy, Superman unwraps his gifts; Wonder Woman had brought a replica of Kandor made by "gem-smiths" of Paradise Island, which prompts Superman to fly off, hide his own replica of the Bottle City, and return at super-speed before his absence is noticed. Batman’s gift, sadly, turns out to be another plant – a new breed of rose which has been named “The Krypton” – which had accidentally been stepped on and killed during the fight. Philosophically stating that it’s perhaps for the best, Superman asks that someone from the group of friends make coffee for everyone while he cleans up the mess around the Fortress. The final page documents Mongul's universal conquest fantasy - "The stars run red", "The nebulae echo with the screams of the dying" – leaving him at last content. Collected editions As well as appearing in Superman Annual #11 it has been reprinted in: *''The Greatest Superman Stories Ever Told'' — hardcover compilation, 1987, DC Comics, ISBN 0-930289-29-3; and trade paperback edition, 1989, DC Comics, ISBN 0-930289-39-0 *''Superman: The Man of Tomorrow'' — trade paperback, 1988, Titan Books, ISBN 1-85286-049-9 (in black and white only) *''Across the Universe: The DC Universe Stories of Alan Moore'' — trade paperback, 2003, DC Comics, ISBN 1-4012-0087-7 *''DC Universe: The Stories of Alan Moore'' — trade paperback, 2006 (Titan ISBN 1-84576-257-6, DC Comics ISBN 1-4012-0927-0) Outside references As in such other Moore/Gibbons projects as Watchmen, "For the Man Who Has Everything" is rich in detail, showcasing many minor elements drawn from decades of stories about Krypton, such as Superman's dream-wife being Lyla Lerrol, a character who first appeared in a 1960 issue of Superman. The final page, detailing Mongul's universal conquest fantasy, includes appearances by numerous extraterrestrial DC characters including Hawkman and Hawkwoman; Brainiac; Adam Strange; Hyathis (empress of Thanagar); Bolphunga the Unrelenting (from a story in Green Lantern #188, May 1985, also by Moore and Gibbons); an Oan Guardian; J'onn J'onnz (the Martian Manhunter); and a bearded long-haired human representing Alan Moore himself bowing, among others. The fantasy also incorporates "a resurrected Warworld", a copy of the planet-sized battle station used by Mongul but destroyed by Superman and Supergirl in DC Comics Presents #28 (Dec 1980). The 2005 comic Infinite Crisis featured two references to "For The Man Who Has Everything". In Infinite Crisis #1, a panel showing Mongul Jr. confronting Batman and Wonder Woman at the remains of the Watchtower uses the same composition as Mongul's entrance in the earlier story. Later, in a tie-in story in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #7 and 8, Mongul Jr. uses a Black Mercy to capture Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), although the two are trapped by the same Black Mercy rather than each being 'caught' by a separate plant. As a result, Queen is able to break free because Jordan's greater willpower allows his desires to override his fantasy and describe what he thinks Queen's perfect life would be, rather than what Queen himself would wish for. Since then, the Black Mercy has been given an origin tale,Green Lantern Corps #25 and Mother Mercy (which birthed the Black Mercy) is given a choice between joining the Sinestro Corps or the Green Lantern Corps. It chooses the latter, becoming the Green Lantern of Sector 2261. In the JLA: Destiny Elseworlds mini-series, a mysterious figure named Khouriga Edjem has turned a fictional Middle Eastern country Kamburu into a modern day Eden. It is revealed through the course of the miniseries that Edjem is in fact Mongul who has come to Earth to conquer it. He used a Black Mercy on Green Lantern Guy Gardner to incapacitate him and use him as a power source for the entire country of Kamburu. "For The Man Who Has Everything" was parodied in "Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.", an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. Animated episode The story was adapted for the second episode of the animated series Justice League Unlimited. In this version, Robin does not appear and most of his lines are given to Wonder Woman. The presents Wonder Woman and Batman bring are also changed, Batman now simply brings money while Wonder Woman brings the new Krypton rose (which in the comic is Batman's present). The Lyla character is renamed "Loana" and is an amalgam of both Lois Lane and Lana Lang, the two main loves of Clark Kent's life. Loana is voiced by Dana Delany, who provided the voice of Lois Lane in the earlier series, Superman: The Animated Series, as well as throughout Justice League Unlimited. Also, Batman's fantasy consists only of his father disarming and beating Joe Chill during his mugging, which becomes progressively more violent and barbaric as Batman realizes its false nature. In the end, Mongul's fantasy of conquest is not shown, and instead represented with a soundtrack of screams and explosions as the camera zooms in on his slightly-smiling face. A fun insert for fans can be found when Loana mentions a child named "Zod" referencing the Superman villain General Zod, and also foreshadowing the creation of Lor-Zod, General Zod's son, two years later. J. M. DeMatteis adapted the script from the Alan Moore/Dave Gibbons story; they are given credit at the beginning of the episode. In 2006, a Justice League Superman action figure was released which included a Black Mercy accessory. Award nomination This issue's story was nominated for the 1986 Jack Kirby Award for Best Single Issue. References ---- ---- Category:Comics by Dave Gibbons